bringyourideastolifefandomcom-20200215-history
Fairy Tail: A Mage Apart
Fairy Tail: A Mage Apart is a fanfiction written by Zeon1. 1st Spell: Manta A cold wind twisted and twined it's way through the small patch of oak groaves that was all that remained from the battlefield were the world's fate had been decided. The actual battlefield itself was covered in bodies and debris from powerful magic blasts, which had split the ground into somewhat retangular chunks. Among this desolation, a single man walked, his footsteps echoing with each vibration they enflicted upon the Earth. The man was tall, with sandy hair that hung down loosely over his forhead, his chin covered in stubble. He wore a loose cloak with rather large gauntlets. Behind him, standing silently, was a young man, with long, silver hair, spiked on the edges. This young man wore a simple Japanese kimono. "This place looks more like hell than the one I just left," the sandy-haired one said, turning slightly to face the other, "what do you make of it, Manta?" "I think we've won the war," Manta replied, grinning slightly, "The black mage Wristo is no more. The world is saved." As though the Earth heard those very words, a small rumbling surrounded the two men. They both spun, back to back, their magical energy skyrocketing. "This power," Manta gasped, looking around. Several large black tentacles, with purple lines running through them, pushed themselves from the earth, surrounding the two in a grotesque circle. "Shit!" the first man said, "I didn't think he had this ace in the hole!" "Don't worry," Manta said. The first man whirled around, only to see Manta drawing lines in the shape of chains all over his arms, body, and face. "The hell are you doing?!" the first man said, taking a step forward. "I'm sealing him!" Manta angrily yelled, "so he can't emerge again!" "There are ways to break those enchantments!" "Who cares! This will buy us some time!" "NO!" the first man yelled, as similar chain symbols appeared on the tentacles, who where now feeling their way towards the two mages. "Tell Shiro-" Manta gasped, coughing up some blood, "that... he'll understand... why I had to do this!" Several tentacles, as though sensing the change in the air, launched forward, impaling themselves through Manta's chest. "MANTA!" the first man cried as light enveloped his friend and the tentacles, eventually obscuring the entire area. The craters after the first battle paled into the crater left after this emmense release of magical energy. Silence slowly fell, as smoke filled the air which would have choked any human around. If they were around, that is. For the first man, Manta, and the tenacles had disappeared. If modern technology had been used, they would have found that all DNA or any evidence in government files about the two men had vanished, never to be found again. Peace once again filled the battlefield, which returned to being as quiet as a graveyard. 2nd Spell: Shiro Coming Soon! Category:Fanfiction Category:Fairy Tail Category:Zeon1 Category:Story